Some wireless communications devices are known as dual-mode or Class A devices because they have separately operable voice and data communication channels, thus enabling them to send and receive data (e.g. for e-mails, SMS, or Web-browsing) while the user is concurrently engaged in a phone call or voice call. When the device is engaged in a phone call, a phone screen is typically displayed, showing call-related information such as the name of the other party, the telephone number associated with the other party, and the time elapsed on the call.
Accessing further information about the other party, including any data received over the data channel while the call is ongoing, is typically not feasible while the call is underway because this conventionally requires that the call be terminated to enable access to e-mail, SMS, browsers or other device applications. This presents an inconvenience for the user of the device who is already engaged in a voice call, and who does not wish to terminate the call in order to access other information pertaining to the other party or parties to the call.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.